Thanks for the Memories
by Smile4the-World
Summary: Time goes on, but the past will forever be engraved in our memories and hearts, but she can thank certain people for that whether it's good or bad. Fem harry is skull and it was a a song parody at first, but it now turned into a series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yes this is another song parody, it this time it's fem harry is skull cause I don't see those types of fanfics a lot, skull is my absolute favorite character with Fon following shortly behind him.**

 **Harry name is gonna be harmony, which reminds me take it away girl.**

 **Harmony: Smiley doesn't own Hitman reborn, Harry Potter or the song "Thanks for the memories" by Fall Out Boys even if she made those small changes to fit the story, and if smiley did then trust me both series would be vastly different from the original plot lines in bad ways.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **And to my Seeing the Unseeable peeps! I have not given up on it! I'm in a slump, I just can't figure out how to continue I have at least half of it done, but I don't know how should progress from there, so don't worry, i'll be back on my two feet soon, so until then enjoy!**

* * *

 **I'm gonna make you bend and break  
** A young woman sits quietly in a lonely home while looking at the beautiful sky setting in the vast sky, she moans in agony at her bruises.

 **Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show **

The war was awful, it felt endless with the continuous battles, the torture...the deaths. Even if she didn't believe in God, she would have thanked every deity that was known for the ending of the war.

 **(Let the good times roll)**

' _Oh yeah'_ Harmony thought sarcastically ' _Let's not forget the aftermath.'_

 **And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
**Even if she bled for the Wizarding World, they believed of a new Dark Lord rising and guess who that lucky person was..

 **Who does he think he is?  
** Vernon, Voldemort, Dumbledore all those people who shackled me, used me, strung me along like I was a puppet in their grand show, no wonder I always hated puppets I was always one, but I should have _loathe/despise/hate_ the person _behind/using/commanding_ the puppet, they should always be the ones to carefully watch.

 **If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys  
** Harmony eyes harden as she leaves the house and continues onwards with her head held high, despite the scars on her back and the wounds on her face, away from _its_ (they don't deserve to be called humans) hold and **destroys** the chains on her.

 **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories  
** Hermione, Ron, Percy, Fred, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus. ' _I'm sorry'_ she whispers in the night. ' _For turning my back on the place you love.'_

 **Even though they weren't so great  
** ' _I'm sorry I couldn't protect all of you'_ she says her last goodbye to the gloomy graves in the dark cemetery and finally turned her back.

 **It tastes like you, only sweeter  
** ' _But I will protect the ones left, Teddy, Bill, Charlie, George, and Neville I'm sorry I left'_ she hopped on her motorcycle and stopped for a few seconds. ' _Ask Luna for why, that girl already knew I was leaving before I did.'_ The scarred girl smiled softly as she revved up her baby and sped off with a certain baby octopus snuggled up in her bag.

 **One night, yeah, and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

Practicing magic with Hermione, playing Quidditch with Ron, pulling pranks with the twins, having dinner with the Weasleys.

 **Thanks for the memories**

Getting ice cream with Remus, learning how to ride a motorcycle from Sirius, Remus almost took off Sirius head for that. Her and Luna finding a baby octopus and Luna saying she should keep it with a mysterious smiled placed on her face. Neville helping her identify the different plants in the forest. Holding baby Teddy in her arms as she softly sang him a lullaby.

 **See, it tastes like you, only sweeter  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
**It will never be the same again without them.

 **Been looking forward to the future  
** Time had passed and she was performing amazing stunts, yet Harmony was feeling nostalgic as she stood on the handlebars of her bike as it was still moving and lifted one leg, high above her head, in the air, not knowing someone was watching her every move.

 **But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
**There was one specific day when she thought Trelawny had one too many screws and finally became insane, ' _Beware of a man with a funny mask, yet follow as he will lead you to the rest of the rainbow.'_ Harmony finally thought she cracked, she should have known better as she sat with other flame users at the table.

 **It's always cloudy except for**

 **When you look into the past  
** Ironically enough I have the cloud flames, but _Checkerface_ told me, with that smirking face of his, I'm **broken,** just a **broken sky** who turned the other way and found a new path.

 **One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
**I can't get them out of my head as I continue to trek on through missions and assignments send by that man.

 **Even though they weren't so great  
** Their cries of agony when the killing spell hit our backs.

 **It tastes like you, only sweeter  
** Their silent pleas for help when the death eaters slowly torture us for information.

 **One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
**My family giving their last cry as they lay there silently on the ground.

 **Thanks for the memories  
** The last thing I see before I have to keep moving is their _cryingsmilingtiredsloemnscared_ faces, I will never witness any of that ever again.

 **See, it tastes like you, only sweeter  
** Who says ends of wars brings joy, happiness, relief not pain and loneliness... _I'm so tired._ She didn't even notice the barrage of bullets heading straight for her until she felt it.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh - They say  
I only think  
In the form of crunching numbers  
**Yet it seems as if she was never alone in the first place, when the number of her precious family increased when she awoken on a hospital bed surrounded by the sleeping arcobaleno.

 **In hotel rooms  
Collecting patient lovers  
**When they awake I was once more shocked by their hidden relief when they berated me for being careless and for not looking at my surroundings, that is when I came to a sudden realization, maybe I'm not so alone after all.

 **Just get me out of my mind  
I'll get you out of those clothes  
**I'm puzzled that they never question me about my choice of bizarre make-up when I cover my scars on my face and body. I'm not sure if they know why I do that or not, but I'm really grateful to them.

 **I'm a drink away  
From getting into the mood  
Uh, oh, oh**

I remember their dumbfounded faces when I told them I was only nineteen before the _dreadful incident_ had occurred. I can't remember who took the alcohol out of my hands, pretty sure it was verde, but did they really have to do that? I was one drink away from finally passing out. All I do remember is someone carrying me back to the car berating me about not telling them.

 **One night and one more time  
** I won't forget the times we shared with each other for a long time.

 **Thanks for the memories**

I remember the lessons Verde taught me with that small smirk of his, the soft hugs from Luce, Aria, and Yuni as they smiled gently, Colonello grinning goofily while we have a snowboard race with each other, Lal proudly smiling when I hit my first bullseye, Fon calmly smiling as we made lunch for the others, and Reborn casually smirking as I knocked out another mafia men.

 **Even though they weren't so great  
** Then the incident occurred and we had shrunk to _kids,_ we were told we can't change this, I'm being chained again... **I hate it.**

 **It tastes like you, only sweeter  
** Bless the little Vongola heart, he freed us from this curse and my famiglia grew once again that day. He won't turn out like me, I decide, he won't be broken like me, Juudaime/The Tenth Vongola/Primo successor/ **Tsunayoshi Sawada** is strong, he will shake things up in the bloody Mafia world. ' _I can't wait to see it.'_

 **One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories**

Playing video games with Tsuna, helping make sushi with Takeshi, creating homemade bombs with Gokudera, running, to the extreme, with Ryohei, ate grape candies with Lambo.

 **Thanks for the memories  
** Training with Kyoya, he was pissed when he found out I was actually a carnivore, pulling pranks with Mukuro, eating sweets with Chrome, play games with Fuuta and I-pin, survived Bianchi cooking and run away with Dino from Reborn sadistic torture/training.

 **See, it tastes like you, only sweeter  
** The times we spent with each other is something I will remember for eternity.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
One night and one more time - One more night, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
**I nurture my drink in the bar as I look on as I watch the Vongola and the rest of the Arcobaleno talking/arguing loudly to one another, even the stoic Kyoya and the gentle Fon, and I can't help but think while listening to the soft song in the background...

 **Even though they weren't so great  
It tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah and one more time - One more night, one more time  
Thanks for the memories - For the memories Thanks for the memories - For the memories**

I'm so fucking grateful to have a famiglia like this once again, thank you, thank you **Thank you my family.** I can smile once again because of you crazy bastards.

 **See, it tastes like you, only sweeter  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
**I can't forget my past, I mean come on who actually can, but what I can do is make new memories of the future, and I for one intend to make lots of them **.**

.

.

.

.

"Oi lackey? What are you doing over there? Get over here and tell Reborn that I'm right, Kora!"

"No, your not, I'm always right, isn't that right lackey?"

"You're both wrong, science proves that it can't be possible."

"This conversation is stupid to have in the first place!"

"I don't know about that, it could be possible Lal."

"...shut up Fon and get your ass over here Skull! If I have to suffer through this, so do you!"

"Coming, coming."

* * *

 ** **Once again NO REGRETS, I know that this song is a romantic song about failed relationship, but in my opinion it almost relates to this story****

 **1 She loved the wizarding world with all her heart and was betrayed by them like a cheating lover**

 **2 She moved on, but still holds on to some of the past and can't get it out of her head of the pain**

 **3 When she finds a new place to call home and while she finally accepts she has a new famiglia she will still hold on to those she previously cherished.**

 **Well this is my opinion I don't know if I want to make a squeal out of this, but without the songs or just leave is as it is, meh time will tell I guess anyways…**

 **PEACE 83**


	2. Chapter 2: Its Cooking Time

**Me: Alright folks, first before I do anything I want to thank my fans, honestly I'm surprise that the story was so liked I was literally shocked for a couple of minutes when I saw how many people liked my story when I read my mail the next day. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! *anime tears***

 **Skull: "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" *crying alongside me***

 **Lal: "Suck it up!"**

 **Reborn & Colonello: "Stop crying lackey!"**

 **Fon: "Leave them be, there just really happy. I'll continue Smiley-San intro."**

 **Verde: "Please do, else we may never continue."**

 **Fon: "Alright next, Smiley-san decided to make this fanfic into a series one shots instead of a story and would like your assistance on oneshot ideas, Smiley-san wants to think outside the norm so any idea would be helpful."**

 **Bang Bang Crash**

 **Fon: "It would seem as if they got tired of Smiley-san and Skull crying and is now chasing them."**

 **Me: "Why you chasing me!" Running faster when hearing the gunshots.**

 **Colonello: "You were crying like a baby!" Lazily shoots around me.**

 **Skull: "Why do I get more bullets aimed at me!" Dodges bullets.**

 **Reborn: "You're a lackey." Two pistols were aimed at her.**

 **Lal: "Less talking more dodging!" Trying to snipe at her.**

 **Fon: "I guess it's time for the disclaimer, would you mind Verde?"**

 **Verde: "If I must, Smiley doesn't own Harry Potter or Hitman reborn, if Smiley did then their would have been a crossover of both of our worlds."**

 **Me: "Damn straight! Enjoy! OW, not the hands!"**

 **Also to all the VIEWERS OUT THERE! I am open to different ideas, so don't be afraid to share!**

* * *

 **Oneshot 1: It's Cooking Time!**

 **When: 2 Years after they met, but before the curse.**

"It taste amazing so far, let's add a pitch of pepper in that sauce." Skull then licked her lips. "Also let it simmer for at least 15 more minutes, it helps the flavor dance on the tongue." The usual helmet she wore was off, exposing her vibrant purple hair and eyes, but she still had the gaudy makeup on except on her lips which she needed to taste the food.

" **Xièxiè** (Thank you) Skull-chan" Fon smiled at the smaller arcobaleno. "Though, why couldn't we just use the canned tomato sauce?"

"Do you want Reborn to complain about how a quality Italian Cuisine is made?" The stuntwoman grimaced at the thought of getting anything wrong, she'll be the one on the wrong end of the gun.

"Ah, you're right" Fon smiled at the thought of the Number One Hitman throwing tantrum.

It was her turn to make lunch for the arcobalenos, and her chosen food was a homemade pasta. She has grown tired of using different silverwares for the different food each arcobaleno made, and she desperately wants to eat with a fork and spoon again in her own home. Fon, having finished his katas, decided to help her cook, unfortunately he had only a vague idea about how to cook food other than Chinese.

"You seem very skilled in cooking" he noticed her small stiffen before continuing to stir the pot, her gloves were still placed firmly on her hand.

"Yeah, well I had practice." She smiled fakely at the boiling noodles in front of her.

"You must have had a very good teacher." The martial artist eyed the stuntwoman form, her shoulders lowered a bit, her head subtly tilted downward, the hips were more centered, and her legs straighten. This was not the cocky women he knew and cared for, what was she thinking?

"Mmh" she mindlessly agreed, not noticing the look the martial artist had given her.

After an hour or so, with other sides being made, dinner was finally ready and all that was left was to call the rest of the arcobaleno. Skull rang the pristine gong, courtesy of Fon who wanted a faster method of gathering the others, and they came tumbling in. Colonello and Lal walked in first from the training grounds, then came Reborn, Viper and Aria who had just departed their rooms, the only one left was Verde, unsurprisingly. He eventually came when Skull dragged him, much to his annoyance, from his experiments in the basement to the dining room where the rest of the arcobaleno wanted to begin eating.

"This is good!" Colonello grabbed his second helping of pasta after he finished eating his first plate of food, he couldn't believe that the lackey could make the usual boring pasta actually have flavor.

"Congratulations, its halfway decent." Reborn slowly ate the meal, he wasn't about to tell the lackey that her cooking rivaled five star chefs.

"Who would have thought someone like you can cook?" Viper set the fork down after he finished the meal. "Who taught you how to cook?" Out of everyone here Viper knew next to nothing about the stunt woman. The illusionist got more out of the infamous hitman than the woman who only appeared at age 17 and started her stunts.

"I taught myself" she answered, not fully paying attention to the question and was instead focusing on the pasta and how she could improve next time she made it.

"You must have made tons of mistakes" Viper subtly pressed her for information, useless info is better than no info.

"Yeah, my head almost caved in whenever I made a mistake." She absentmindedly said while twirling the pasta, Skull freezed when she realized what she had said.

"What do you mean?" Verde placed his silverware down and tried to look the teen in the eye.

"Ah it's nothing" she nervously waved her hand trying to play off her previous sentence. "It was just a little joke."

No one bought it for a second.

"Lackey, I don't appreciate you lying straight to my face." The hitman narrowed his cobalt eyes.

Sensing she couldn't wiggle her way out of this, she gave up "When I made a mistake, my aunt would smack my head with the pan, but I eventually got used to it so it didn't hurt as much." She tried her best to downplay the injury, but they weren't the best for nothing.

"That's not something a child should have to endure." Fon whispered, his fork was held tightly in his hand.

"What did you say?" She didn't hear the martial artist words.

"Don't worry" he smiled serenely at her and stood to gather the dirty plates, Skull hastily helped him and they both walked towards the kitchen.

"By the way, what were your aunt and uncle names? Fon nonchalantly asked while walking with the plates.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, why?" She tilted her head in confusion with Fon just smiling at her, she didn't hear what happen next.

"Viper" Lal called out to the illusionist, who was writing down the names in his book.

"I'm already looking into it" he replied back before he continued muttering words like 'idiot', 'revenge', and 'hell illusions'.

"Che" Reborn scoffed, he lifted himself off his chair and made his way upstairs to his room. "You better tell me the address as soon as you found it."

"Same here Kora!" The COMSUBIN soldier added, in a weird way he saw the young teen sorta as a little sister, in a lackey kind of way.

"Hmm, I wonder if they will make decent experiment?" The scientist thought to himself, he was testing some new ideas for weapons and thought they would be the perfect lab monkeys.

Luce was also helping gather the plates, but with a dangerous smile when she heard the names. She maybe kind and gentle, but no one will get away with hurting **her** elements.

Viper left to his room during the commotion and continue to write in his book even while walking up the stairs. In the vast book where he placed countless of information and blackmail on everyone, whether or not they met one another or was a friend, enemy or acquaintance, he wrote a small note underneath a certain cloud arcobaleno name.

 _Name: Skull (Last name not available)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Flame: Cloud_

 _Info: Works as a stuntwoman since age 17._

 _Very loud and annoying._

 _ **The aunt, Petunia Dursley, and uncle, Vernon Dursley do not care for her.**_

 _ **Both aunt and uncle are abusers, forced Skull to work as a slave.**_

 _ **They are soon to be deceased due to mysterious causes.**_

He can now say that Skull has more information than Reborn, but for now he has some relatives to hunt down.

* * *

 **Fon: "I hoped you enjoyed the story."**

 **Viper: "Why am I here?"**

 **Me: "You weren't here for the opening, therefore you have to close us out."**

 **Viper: "Oi, Smiley over here!"**

 **Me: "SCREW YOU!" running away quickly from my doom.**

 **Colonello: "Get back here!"**

 **Viper: "Hope you enjoy the story, now i'm gonna enjoy watching the author suffer."**

 **Peace 80**


	3. Chapter 3: That was Very Stupid

**Me: "Heyo my viewers from wide and far we are back and live for the next chappy, take it away girls!"**

 **Luce, Aria, Yuni: "Smiley doesn't own the harry potter or hitman reborn series, if smiley did then she would have found some way to keep us alive longer."**

 **Me: "And that's the truth...WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE! WAAHHH!"**

* * *

 **Oneshot 2: That was Very Stupid**

 **When: 3 years after meeting each other, but before the curse**

"Ugh, what hit me?" Skull tried to sit up, but winced when she tried. She instead looked around the room and her violet eyes widen. "Correction, what dimension did I crash into?"

She was in her regular room, decorated walls, light purple bed, usual full body mirror (which she check and to her shock her piercings and makeup were removed, but fortunately her scars were still covered by a pinch of magic), and the usual t.v, but just one thing stood out from the rest. The rest of the arcobaleno, plus one extra Rain, were sleeping heavily in her room.

To the left Luce was kneeling beside her on the floor with her head resting on her bed, Viper was curled up on one of the chairs while Verde was on the other sprawled out. Fon was kneeled on the floor, his head bowed and Reborn was also on the floor, leaning on the wall with his hat tipped down and his arm across his chest, Leon was napping on the tip of his hat as well. And finally Lal and Colonello was sitting on the floor together with their legs out and the blonde's head was under Lal.

"What happen?" The Cloud muttered to herself and grabbed oodako, who was in his original tiny form in the bed with her and also raised his tentacles in joy at her awakening, and started to hug him. She never seen the the usual observant flame wielders knocked out cold in her room.

"We were worried about you." She heard the familiar gentle voice and turned her head to meet Luce eyes.

"Worried, why would they be worried?" She didn't quite remember what had happened that got her bedridden.

"You were asleep for four days." The Sky eyes hinted at exhaustion, relief and one other emotion she couldn't quite detect.

"Are you serious! Three days?! What the hell happen?" She was shocked, she usually healed faster than this, she took a missile head on before and still got back up the next day.

The sky gave off a small smile at the confused girl and gently held her hands. "We had just finished up the mission to clean out the _Dante Famiglia_ and was about to head home when we heard rapid gunshots behind us." Her eyes then harden at her next words. "We got cocky and didn't do a thorough search of the area and got caught in a shootout with about thirty of them against the seven of us, Verde wanted to check the technology they had there." Luce answered Skull, the scientist never go out on clean out missions with them, so it was a surprise to the stunt woman.

Luce continued on, her hair covered her eyes. "It should have been an easy sweep out, but one of the bastards" Skull eyes widen, she never heard Luce cuss before. "got a lucky shot and a barrage of bullets were heading towards Reborn unprotected back." _Guilt_. That was the emotion she couldn't detect before, her guilty sky blue eyes met the surprised violet eyes. "You were the only one who noticed and shielded his back...there was so much blood, so many bullets had pierced through you." She whimpered when she remembered the sight of her Cloud standing up strong for a few seconds before finally falling, Reborn quickly caught the unconscious Cloud. What happened next was pure and utter chaos, much to the Arcobaleno delight.

 _-_ _Flashback_ _-_ _Flashback_ _-_ _Flashback_ _-_

 _The shootout was in dead silence, no one made a single move nor a single shot. Everyone saw the Cloud being struck down by the bullets, but the Dante Famiglia hadn't fully realised the consequence of their actions._

 _Reborn was healing the bleeding stunt woman in his arms while gently setting her down at the same time. His hat was covering his eyes, but it didn't even hide what he felt right at that moment as a deadly aura surrounding him, and he wasn't alone._

 _Verde was running towards Reborn while taking out the medical equipment he had on him. His eyes were lighting up a bright green as he unconsciously used his flame to lash out at a Dante subordinate who tried to get in his way, he was thoroughly electrocuted inside out._

 _Fon fought the enemies with his usual grace, but he was barely able to stay calm since his eyes were flickering vibrant red to his original chocolate eyes._

 _Lal didn't stop, instead she ferociously continue shooting each bastard in the head, chest, heart or any other body part with much more anger than before, her raging blue eyes eyed each target._

 _Viper was instantly by the stuntwoman and the hitman side, he used his flames to shield the downed Cloud while entrapping some of them into his hell illusion. Even if no one could see his indigo eyes, it dimly glowed underneath his hood while he passively watch them scream in agony at the torturing illusions._

 _Reborn finally stop trying to heal the stunt woman when the Lighting and Mist flame had arrived and started to heal and shield her, respectively. He then walked straight towards the bloody shoot out, with his black suit drenched in_ _ **Skull**_ _blood, and he passed the silent Luce, whose eyes were glowing vibrant orange._

 _They only spared a single glance at one another, silently checking the other for any wounds, and continued on their way. One towards the battlefield and the other towards_ _their_ _injured cloud._

 _Reborn gave a casual glance at the shooter (the sniper legs,arms,mind,body wasn't listening to his brain to run) who targeted him and gave him a cruel smirk as he raised his gun and spoke._

" _E 'stato un errore stupido."(That was a stupid mistake) His golden eyes glowing deadly as he pulled the trigger. He didn't spare another glance at the corpse and continued making his way through the battlefield._

 _It wasn't even five minutes when the entire Dante famingla had been ended, but that wasn't on their minds as they all hurried back to the house to take care of_ _their_ _Cloud wounds._

 _-_ _Flashback End_ _-_ _Flashback End_ _-_ _Flashback End_ _-_

Skull didn't say anything, she sat on her bed staring at the dreaming Arcobalenos with a warm feeling in the pits of her stomach.

' _This is my family'_ she smiled and leaned over to give a hug to the Sky Arcobaleno, oodako was gently placed to the side so he wasn't being squished.

The older woman returned it eagerly and laid her head on the former wizard shoulder. She took a deep breathe of relief when she heard and felt the rhythmic heartbeat of the bedridden woman.

They heard someone shifting to the left of them and saw Colonello waking up.

The first thing he noticed was that his head was underneath his tutor, he was blushing feverishly at the closeness, then he instantly woke up when he saw Luce hugging a certain awake Cloud.

"You're Awake!" He hopped to his feet and launched himself to their side, his little declaration awoken every person in that room.

Viper leaped up and instantly set up an illusion for protection, Verde fell off the chair and reached in his lab coat pocket for the controller for his robots. Lal grabbed her rifle and armed it in front of her and the same goes with Reborn who's eyes snapped open, along with Leon, and set his twin pistols in firing position. The only one who woke up calmly was Fon, and even then his whole body was tense in anticipation for anything.

"Oops" Colonello chuckled nervously at the ruckus he managed the second he woke up.

They gave him a scathing glare, save Fon who just breathe in slowly, and was about to yell at him for the very unnecessary awakening when they saw Skull trying to hold her laugh at the nervous COMSUBIN soldier and the way all of them woke up.

Verde was the first one who snapped out of surprise, he made his way next to her and started to inspect the injuries she had sustained in battle. It was then a domino effect where the rest made their way over to their Cloud, Lal slapped the back of Colonello head along the way.

"OW!"

"You deserved that and YOU!" She turned her head to the resting Cloud. "Next time you want to take on a shit ton of bullets make sure you have some damn protection on you!" She had to force herself not to slap/hug/hit the younger girl.

"I'll keep that in mind." Skull smiled at the rain arcobaleno concern. "Beside" she puffed out her chest "I am the immortal Skull, no injury whether it be from a single bullet or a blazing missile can kill me!" She grinned cockily then it turned wider at their rolled eyes and amused grins, though some didn't show it outwardly.

"Hmph, it's a good thing you are immortal else you couldn't have paid me back for the debt you still have." Viper lightly smirked at her panicked expression, he wasn't going to count the illusions he used on her. He is a Mist that deceives the eyes of the enemies and covers the family in illusions, money wasn't needed, though he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Crap! I almost forgot about the info you gave me for the Dante famiglia weapons and skills, how about I bake a chocolate cake in repayment?"

"Deal" Viper had a weakness for chocolate, especially 5-yen chocolate, but the chocolate Skull makes beats all the desserts he ever had in his past lifetimes.

"You better give me a slice" Colonello pouted at the Mist user.

"No" he deadpanned and had a one-sided argument, with Colonello doing all the arguing and Viper saying only a single word response.

"Everything seems to be in check, we need to regulate your blood just in case for any remaining poisoning, other than that you're in perfect health. The Cloud propagation ability is rather useful in this situation, your blood cells had increased before the bullet could fatally hit you. Though it also caused the increase of blood flowing out your body as well." Verde finished his evaluation of Skull health. "You will have to have minimal movement for at least two days your body showed signs of exhaustion and little R.E.M. sleep before you were injured."

' _You can blame the nightmares of war for that'_ Skull thought ' _though that makes sense why I was asleep longer.'_

"Thanks Verdy" she grinned at his annoyed expression.

"I told you to stop calling me childish name." Verde berated her after he finished writing on his clipboard. He hesitated for a moment before awkwardly patting her head then heading off to the rising argument from the Mist and Rain, which now included Lal with Luce watching. The argument from before turned into arguing which country is the best for relaxation.

"I'm glad you are okay, you really frighten us." Fon smiled, both at Skull awakening and Verde awkward show of affection, and gently moved her hair away to get a better look at her face. Once they took off the makeup and piercings, they were a bit surprised that the stuntwoman looked so much younger than what they all thought at first.

"Yeah sorry about the hassle, I usually heal a lot faster than this." She felt a light hit on top of her head.

"Don't apologize" Fon lightly glared and leaned in closer to her ears to whisper "the others may not say it outloud, but we were worried alright."

"Yeah, I figured that out." She smiled when Fon gave her a warm hug and walked off to his fellow family members disagreeing over which weapon is more efficient.

"I'm lucky" she muttered to herself while watching her family argue over who's right and wrong, the only one not joining was silently leaning on her wall some steps away from her bed. Reborn charcoal eyes bore into her violet eyes when they met, his eyes reflected nothing yet still something at the same time.

He made his way closer to her side and continued to stare at her, she was getting rather nervous at the hitman lack of words when she remembered something vital.

"Hey Reborn-senpai, are you okay? Did you get hit anywhere?" She hoped none of the bullets had actually injured him, they may have a weird relationship, but she still gave a whole lot of damn about him no matter what other people think.

Her words seem to snap the hitman out of his daze as he smirked at her and flicked her forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" She whined as the former wizard rubbed her forehead.

"For your stupidity and recklessness, I could have handled the situation perfectly fine without you, you stupid lackey." He then tipped his hat that shrouded his eyes in darkness he was accustomed to.

"I would say sorry but then it would be empty" she laughed nervously and looked away, "I reacted instinctively to shield you, beside despite if you could handle it I, and the rest of us, would have been by your side to help you. I don't regret anything."

Reborn stiffened, only to the trained eyes, and gave a deep chuckle and stretched his hand out to softly ruffle her hair, then turned away briskly to the rising chaos on the other side of the room.

She sat there stunned and touched the top of her head, she saw his eyes for a brief second but that was all she needed to see what it radiated. Happiness with a wisp of relief, she started to silently cry when it really impacted her.

' _My family is one of a kind'_ She softly smile as she starts to dry her eyes and continued to watch her famiglia banter in front of her over the best television show, she hugged oodako tightly to her chest with her nose resting on the top of his head.

' _Everyone, i'm not alone anymore so don't worry about me my family is there by my side.'_

* * *

 **Me: "That finish up this chapter and before anyone says anything, I can see Luce getting cocky and letting her guard down during a mission. She may be a Sky, but she still is a human so I just throwing that out before I get any comments on their words."**

 **Me: "And yeah I had to use google translate for the Italian, so I probably made a mistake with the translation so the English words are right next to it. Also trying to get their personalities are very hard, especially Reborn and Luce, but it makes a good challenge.**

 **Me: "BIG THANKS TO wolfrainrules, THE AUTHOR OF MY FAVORITE HARRY POTTER AND HITMAN REBORN CROSSOVER SLIP UP. The author gave me the idea of their glowing eyes, he thought up the idea first so THANKYOU WOLFRAINRULES YOU MADE A BEAUTIFUL STORY, TREK ON! I highly recommend you read that story if you like these types of crossover, in fact go there right now! Type in the title and start to read, I promise you that you won't regret it. Now that I have that out of my system shut us down Checkerface.**

 **Checkerface: "I hope you enjoyed the story so far, though I wonder why anyone will read this catastrophe.**

 **Me: : "HEY!"**

 **Checkerface: "Ciao~"**

 **PEACE 8)**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Induce Heart Attacks

**Me: "Hello people of the internet welcome to my next addition of Thanks for the Memories, hit it!"**

 **Lal: "Smiley doesn't own Hitman Reborn or any of the Harry Potter Series, If Smiley did… who in their right minds would let this person actually write any of our stories?!"**

 **Me: "Hey…"**

 **Lal: "I don't care, begin the story already!"**

 **Me: "I am also sorry for any grammar and spelling errors."**

* * *

 **Oneshot: Time to Induce Heart Attacks**

 **When: Two Months after the curse broke,**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! I WELCOME YOU ONCE AGAIN, BOTH OLD AND NEW, TO OUR SHOW!" The announcer shouted through the microphone, he was hyped up on excitement, and the crowd was feeling it as well.

"Gah?! Do they have to be so loud?" Verde complained at the overzealous cheers.

"They seem rather excited." Fon smiled, he watched some of the people jump out of their seats in excitement.

"I finally get to see Skull-nee stunt shows." Yuni was leaning on the rail in front of her to get a better view.

It had been almost a month after the curse was broken, they really have to thank Tsuna for not giving up on them, and the arcobaleno were trying to get back in the swing of things back in their old bodies. One day, Skull had bounced up to all of them, nervously smiling, while holding up tickets for each of them.

"I been meaning to do this since the entire time I known you guys." she said while handing out each ticket to them. "None of you have seen my show have you? Well these are lifetime passes to all of my shows, so if you ever want to pop in your welcome to come and watch."

She had been right, they never had seen one of her shows before and eventually their curiosity won out, though the puppy dog eyes from the small Sky arcobaleno helped as well too.

"Don't lean too far out." Reborn shifted the young girl away from the railings.

"I never seen any of her stunt shows before either kora" Colonello was excited about this as well as half of his body was almost over the railing.

"If you fall I'm not gonna catch you" Viper bluntly told the reckless rain.

"Now" the announcer voice had finally lowered his voice "this woman had preform stunts that no one in their right mind would perform, I guess it's a good thing she lost it a long time ago" he joked.

"He got that right" Lal muttered.

"And she's back once again, so give it up for the IMMORTAL SKULL!" He shouted once again revving up the crowd.

"I wonder why she's called immortal here?" Fon always wanted to know why. He knew she survived multiples impossible wounds when they were out on the field, but what about whenever she's performing? It would cause mass confusion if people saw her healing while she was doing her stunts.

They heard the motorcycle before they saw her, she cruised in a Harley-Davidson and did a lap around the arena to amp up the spectators excitement, though it wasn't needed.

"Hey isn't that the ragged piece of junk she fixed up during our mission in America?" Lal looked at the motorcycle the stunt woman was driving carefully.

Before the curse was placed on them, the arcobaleno was on a simple scout mission to discover if the _Riccardo famiglia_ was about to begin a child slave trade in America with other dealers. It wasn't required for all of them to go, but they all tagged along to see the American sights aka they wanted a vacation.

The mission had gone south and the strongest seven, plus one extra rain, had soon found themselves splitting up from one another. When they all met up once again they were wondering where was Colonello and Skul,l when they saw a scrappy motorcycle roaring towards them with the trigger happy Rain and the reckless Cloud upon the raging machine. When the duo arrived Colonello explained, while Skull was repairing the bike, that they found themselves trapped in the junkyard with only the broken motorcycle that was beyond repair as a getaway vehicle, yet she manage to get it up and running in a matter of seconds when he thought it was unsalvageable.

"That definitely is the same motorcycle" there was a unnoticeable twitch on the hitman forehead. "Question is, why the hell is she driving it?"

After doing a couple of laps she started to speak to the crowd with the microphone attached inside her helmet.

"Sorry I've been away folks, hope you didn't miss me for too long." She smiled at the crowd roars and cheers. "Now how am I gonna make it up to you? I could go for a simple start." She pondered as she placed her feet on the seat then high in the air to make a handstand while the bike was still going.

It became deafening a when she finally began her first stunt, audience were jumping when the show finally began. Even some of the arcobaleno like Colonello and Yuni were cheering loudly, the others were smirking or smiling.

"Maybe I could kick it up a notch from there" she put her feet back on the pedals the very next second she began to do a wheelie and resumed her handstand once again, but with only one hand.

"It's not so bad" Viper spoke, he began to slouch on the seat.

"Then ramp it up to THE MAX!" The stuntwoman revved up her motorcycle then headed straight for the giant steel loop and proceeded to circle inside it a couple of times until she dropped down from the top from her bike and fell down until she reached her bike that was still racing down at the bottom.

"I take my previous statement back" Viper deadpanned and straighten up in his seat.

"What the?!" Lal eyes widen along with Fon, who leaned closer to the rails.

She continued to do this for a couple of more spins with a flip, twirl or any other stunt throughout each drop.

"All the regulars here know how I roll," the previously mentioned people roared in agreement. "but to my newcomers you better listen to this statement loud and clear." She stopped her bike in front of several tall flaming hoops along with several buses lined up underneath.

"Has the lackey finally lost it?" Reborn commented, his hands began to twitch at the sight of the obstacle in the stuntwoman way.

"Don't worry she'll be okay." Yuni stated while placing her hand on the previously excited Rain shoulder, he was holding down the urge to go down there and smack some sense into her.

"Third degree burns, fracture of the spine, legs, ribs, and arms, paralysis, severe memory loss in the frontal lobe" Verde began muttering out the potential injuries she might sustain.

"Let me tell you what I tell everyone each time I perform a death defying stunt and still survive," she continued to talk while she went towards the deadly obstacle ramp. "there is only one reason and one reason only." The audience held their breath when she left the ramp.

She then flew, flew through the hoops, over the buses and all while managing to have her legs go high above her head once again, but this time her slim legs are over her shoulder and her body looked like a backward shape C.

' _I'm free'_ she silently thinks as she blocks out the crowd and close her violet eyes and enjoys the ride.

When her bike hit the ground with a loud screech, the crowd all jumped up as if their clothes were on fire. Yuni and Colonello, who had forgotten about his previous worried, cheered as well, while the rest of them gave a breath of relief, some more obvious than others.

"It's because even DEATH HATES ME!" She threw a fist in the air and the spectators gave another deafening screams.

"YOU HAVE IT HERE FOLKS EVEN DEATH CAN'T TAKE HER! EACH DEATH DEFYING STUNT SHE RIDES WITHOUT A SINGLE CARE AND WALKS OUT SCRATCH FREE!" The announced once again yelled, he was excited with the already hyped up crowd.

' _These stunts have nothing on out flying a pissed off nesting horntail dragon'_ she amusedly thought as she started her bike for another stunt.

"I guess this is why she's called immortal here." Fon said to himself while letting go of the dented rails "she performs impossible stunts and gets out of each one without a scratch, it's actually impressive how much she focused on the timing and precision."

"I told you nee-chan would be fine" Yuni proudly stated and continue to watch the rest of the performance.

"Yeah after giving us a heart attack" Lal huffed, but silently agreed with Fon. Skull may be stupid, loud mouth and down right annoying, but when she actually puts her all in something it succeeds tremendously.

They continued to watch the rest of the show, all of them secretly promising to themselves that they will come to her shows from time to time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

 **Mission in America**

"Okay out of everyone of the group I end up stuck with you, I really do have bad luck kora." Colonello skulked, him and Skull manage to run in the same direction and ended up in the junkyard trapped from all sides. They were now hiding behind a huge pile of garbage to get away from the enemy peering eyes.

"Hey at least you're not alone." Skull tried to cheer him up, while ignoring the insult.

"I'll give you that, but we're in a junkyard against who knows how many mafioso men, i'm almost out of bullets and I severely doubt there's an ammo store here, and the only thing we can use to getaway is that hunk of junk motorcycle." He angrily rants to the stunt woman, whose eyes widen at the mention of a motorcycle.

"Motorcycle? Where!"

"Huh? Oh it's over there" he points to the Harley-Davidson lying on its side in the rubble.

Skull makes her way to the bike and starts to examine it. "Now who would throw this away, the engine is still there though it's missing some parts, tires and motors are easily fixable." She muttered to herself.

"Umm how about the entire bike looks like it's been smashed through by a semi truck." Colonello raised an eyebrow at the lackey. "It would take a miracle to get that thing up and running." His head dropped in resignation, then he raised it when he heard a beautiful purr of an engine.

"There all fixed" Skull smiled while wiping the grease on her hands and looks towards the soldier. "I hope you can shoot while riding behind me." She teased him while patting the seat behind her.

"How did you...?" The Rain confusedly asked at how the lackey manage to start up the assumed unsalvageable machine.

"One word, Stuntwoman" She patted the seat behind her once again.

"Not like I have a choice" he muttered then held on tight, with wide eyes, when the bike whizzed out of the pile of rubble and straight towards the goons of the enemy famiglia.

"Okay" Colonello smirked as he grabbed one of the mafioso guns, while safely holstering his own, and turned around and started to shoot behind her. "this is gonna be fun kora."

 **-30-Minutes-Later-Unknown-Place-in-America-**

"Where the hell are they?" Lal muttered, they all manage to meet up with one another, except for the other missing Rain and Cloud. She was not a happy camper since she was accidentally separated with Verde.

"Have you located them yet Viper?" Luce asked the aggravated Mist. He was partnered up with the calm Storm and just being in his presence annoyed him.

"I'm looking for them now" he then concentrated and gave a quiet sneeze on the paper.

"That is both disgusting and intriguing" Verde commented on the Mist new technique.

"Hmm" he raised his eyebrow, though no one could see it under the hood. "it seems as if the both of them are on Oakwood Street."

"Oakwood? Isn't that two streets behind us?" Luce began to look behind her, when they all heard the roar of a motorcycle and multiple gunshots.

"THERE THEY ARE!" They saw Skull waving at them on top of a beaten down motorcycle. Colonello only gave a glance back and smirked at the group before continuing to shoot at the goons behind them with a certain glint in his eyes.

That got everyone moving as they took out their weapons and finished off the last of the mafioso.

"So what happen to the rest of you? Cause I can guarantee you that it was not as eventful as what the two of us went through." Colonello boyishly smiled, Skull only nodded her head in agreement while making more repairs to the bike.

* * *

 **Me: "This is actually one of the reasons why I believe that Skull is Harry stories have a connections, a cloud is free, which is similar to a daredevil performing a stunt or simply riding their vehicle. I also believe that since she might have severe trust issues to have any mechanic fix up any vehicle she rides during any her stunts after the war. So she learned how to fix it herself."**

 **Colonello: "Well we hoped you enjoy the story, I sure had fun!"**

 **;8** **PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Stall Tactic

**Me: "Let's kick this off your on Lussy-chan!"**

 **Lussuria: "Thank you darling, now Smiley-chan doesn't own any of the Harry Potter series or Hitman Reborn and if Smiley did then you betcha I would make more Fabulous appearances!"**

 **Me: "Damn straight you would, NOW ONTO THE STORY!"**

* * *

 **Oneshot: The Perfect Stall Tactic**

 **Aka: An Inverted Cloud Rage**

 **When: During the Final Battle of the Curse of the Rainbow arc**

"Now that sounds good and all, but there is one problem. You are out of your minds if you think I will entrust my life to a demented baby. Do you even know if the Tri-ni-set will fall in the right hands if I pass away?" Checkerface bluntly said while looking at everyone that had gathered.

Checkerface had spoken to the arcobaleno in their dreams and told told that if that whoever won this competition one of them will be released from the curse. After so many attacks on each group, Tsuna and Reborn uncovered that it was all a setup from the start. Checkerface had never mention that they had a high chance of dying and even if they didn't embrace the reaper hug, they would be turned into one of the Vindice instead, so Tsuna came up with a plan to make sure the curse ends here once and for all. Yuni even suggested that she could call someone who could help them out.

So here they are with a plan set in place to end this for good, Talbot showed up just at the right time and Bermuda surprisingly agreed, now the only person to submit to the plan is the person who started this whole fiasco, Checkerface himself. But with Yuni unfortunately being knocked out during the battle, the ramen lover wasn't budging an inch.

"Tch, this guy is pretending he's doing the fucking world a favor." Xanxus spat out, he had enough of his bullshit.

"Damn it, how close are we to Yuni waking up? She's the only one that can talk some sense into the crazy bastard, Kora!" Colonello shouted to Reborn who was healing her.

"It going to take a couple more minutes" he huffed, he used an ample amount of his flames during the battle.

"We may not have minutes, hurry it up!" Verde barked out, he readied the rest of his technology just in case.

No one noticed the rising killer intent behind them slowly growing from an angered Cloud.

"The only way to keep the rings safe is for me to watch over them." Kawahira calmly stated, which had an opposite effect on the crowd as they grew more restless, angry and annoyed.

"Did he forget to take his meds?" Gokudera commented.

"That would make sense, it's the only logical reason." Even Yamamoto was starting to get annoyed by the immortal man.

"Immortality has got to be lonely" Tsuna spoke quietly to himself, while he does feel sorry for the man, that doesn't mean he's gonna let him take the life of his tutor or any of the arcobaleno, especially Skull-chan who also share the pain of the spartan tutor.

The silent Cloud rage deepened even further, it was getting harder and harder to control both her flames and her magic from lashing out at the insufferable joker in front of them.

"If taking the life of a few is the only chance to save the life of the many then so be it, it's only a small price to put for the _greater good_." He finished solemnly, not knowing it was the final nail in the head.

 _ **CRACK**_

And there's go what's left of her self control.

That word, that **bloody word** , she couldn't do it, she couldn't hold back anymore.

 _ **CRACK**_

She needs to _release/letitgo/discharge_

She needed freedom…SHE NEEDED TO TEACH THE BLOODY BASTARD A LESSON!

 _ **SMASH**_

They felt it before they saw it. The raw amount of flames surging from behind them in abundant amounts. The presence of the flames was neither pleasant or friendly, it was downright terrifying.

"Who the hell is that?" Gokudera cussed and tried to locate the flames.

"Wao" Hibari had an eager grin on his face at the pure raw power the unknown person emitted, the flames felt somewhat familiar to the Carnivore.

"Is it another shitty enemy?!" Squalo eyebrow twitched at yet another person budding in on their battle.

Before any of them could detect where the hostile flames were coming from, a rush of energy flew past them and smashed into the astonished Kawahira.

"Do you think of yourself as a God?" The voice quietly spoke, it was still unclear to them who was speaking, the dust covered the both of them from their eyes.

"What?" Kawahira knew who this person was, he never thought she would lash out like this.

"I mean you say you want to save everyone, you use the pacifiers to keep yourself immortal and you decide the fate of the people life. That kinda sounds like a God to me." She darkly chuckled at his confused expression.

The dust had finally settled down and they could all clearly see a woman, maybe late teens early twenties, in a recognizable jumpsuit holding up Checkerface by the neck with her back turned towards them. The violet flames was steadily swirling around her body, her violet hair lazily floated with each surge. But the real catcher was a familiar cracked helmet on the ground laying a few feet away from her. Then it all clicked in place.

"SKULL?!"

"SKULL-CHAN!?"

"LACKEY?!"

"NEE-CHAN?!"

"Kufufufu, it seems there more than meets the eye to Skull-chan." Mukuro chuckled at the new development.

"How did she manage to go in her original form?" Verde started to think up of any possibilities to the strange occurrence.

"Hmph, the infant was holding back." Hibari growled lowly at the hidden predator.

"This is the second time i'm seeing this, at least she's not taking a blast head on." Enma was still surprised by how young Nee-chan looks.

"You dumbass! She has a self-proclaimed God in her grip, and he can single handily destroy all of us in one blow" Adelheid raged at Enma, who then became very pale, then continue to watch along with the rest of the guardians. The Simon Famiglia had a newfound respect for the stuntwoman when she took most of the burnt for them when Team Bermuda attacked and still found a way to heal most of their life threatening wounds.

"I don't think of myself as a God…" he was cut off by her.

"Then why are you acting like it?" She applied more pressure on her magic. "Even if your not God, you're acting like Kami itself spoke to you and said to 'protect these rings by yourself at whatever cost.'"

"I never seen her this mad before" Tsuna turned towards Reborn. "Does this usually happen?"

"This has never happened before" Reborn quietly said, the rest of the arcobaleno was in a state of shock at the amount of killer intent that was surrounding her.

"We thought that she wasn't able to manifest the Cloud rage." Fon commented, his shoulders stiffen even more when Skull had Checkerface in her grip. He didn't want that man anywhere near them at all.

"Well clearly she has it." Leviathan muttered, he took a few cautious steps back away from the angered Cloud to his smirking boss.

"I'm more impressed that she managed to not only surprise him, but keep that joker in her grip." Gamma was hovering near Aria daughter. "How is she doing that anyways?" He got shrugs in response.

No one there knew that magic is real, with the exception of Viper who was only a squib, let alone that Skull has the ability to wield magic to her control and that it was holding down Checkerface. Much to his ire, he doesn't have the ability to wield magic despite his longevity, his soul can't handle any more pressure than it already has, so he's at the mercy of Skull rage.

"What do yo-" he was cut off once again by the intense pressure of magic and flames mixed together.

"Your entire plan is stupid" she bluntly told him. "You said you **have to** sacrifice the lives of few to protect the lives of many, that's utter bullshit."

"It was the only way to safeguard the Tri-Ni-Set from people who wish to abuse them." Checkerface calmly defended himself.

"Did you really think of another way?" She doubted that what he said was true. "Did you actually sit down and think 'Is there another way to protect the Tri-Ni-Set?'"

He stayed silent.

"You did think about it though" she continued after the long silence. "and you did figured out that there was another way, but it involved asking us mere humans."

"So I wasn't the first to think about this then." Tsuna muttered, he was disturbed by the fact that this whole scenario could have avoided this from the very beginning instead of dragging all of them into this clusterfuck.

"Humans are selfish creatures!" Checkerface yelled out at her and then he had a lot of weapons pointed at him from his outburst. "If I wasn't there to maintain the balance then humans would have selfishly abused the Tri-Ni-Set power and cause chaos upon the world. Wars would go on for decades, countries would fall into ruins, millions of lives would be decimated, the whole world would be in absolute madness. I'm trying to prevent this from happening!"

Silence followed, the area couldn't say a single thing that could refute his statement.

"My oh my, he sure has become full of himself" Byakuran chuckled deviously breaking the silence.

"For once I agree with you." Skull rolled her eyes at the Gesso boss. "Of course wars would happen, people would have died, countries obviously would have been destroyed, but guess what? That happens all the time throughout history and every single fucking day, that's how life works." She patronized the now silent man. "The world is already mad, so what's the difference?"

Kawahira didn't even move an inch as she continued.

"The world isn't perfect, humans sure aren't perfect and neither are you." She narrows her eyes even further at him. "While you may be a different species than the rest of us, you have the same qualities and emotions as a regular human has, like greed, wrath, gluttony, selfishness just to name a few."

Skull breathed in and her flames and magic simmered down. She looked deeply in his unflinching eyes. "You have to give humanity a chance, there are still beautiful things out there despite humanity being bloody fucked up."

"How do you know that the Tri-Ni-Set will be safe?" He silently questioned her as she slowly set him back down and lighten her grip on him.

"Because I have seen the future of the Tri-Ni-Set and it will be in capable hands for a very long time." A quiet yet confident voice called out and they all saw Yuni sitting straight up.

"Glad to see your awake." Skull softly spoke and gave one last breathe of relief as her flames surrounded her and she was back in her baby form. Her knees gave out on her, but luckily someone had caught her.

"Don't worry nee-chan, I got you." Enma gently picked her up and settled her down in his arms.

"Thanks, I'm again sorry for getting you involved in this mess." He apologized to him, she went back to her reckless self and got other people involved in her business.

"Hey, don't you worry about it." Julie ruffled her violet hair, her helmet laid a few feet away, destroyed by her outburst. "I would do anything for a pretty girl like yourself nee-chan."

"Do you have to hit on anything on two legs?" Adelheid slap Julie on the back of his head and proceeded to walk towards the Cloud in Enma arms. "That was a reckless stunt you pulled there, though you probably broke through the first barrier of that joker, let the Sky arcobaleno do the rest nee-chan." Skull gave a mute nod and leaned back on Enma chest.

"Wait nee-chan?" She shot straight up when she suddenly notice the new title they have given her.

"Yeah nee-chan," Koyo shrugged "it means big sister."

"I know what it means, but why am I nee-chan?"

"You not only healed us when you yourself was injured, but when you were living with us you made sure we ate healthy meals when we didn't eat, cooked for us, helped us with our homeworks and somehow you knew when something was bothering us all in the span of the time we knew you. That is something a big sister would do for their younger siblings, so your dubbed thee nee-chan." Enma smiled at the Cloud flushed face.

"And even when we were out of the competition, you continued to do all those things, by the way can you make the creamy chicken and florentine lasagna? That just melts off your tongue like butter on a hot pan." Kaoru started to drool at the thought of the mouthwatering food.

"Hell no, you chose last time it's my turn and I want beef stroganoff" Adelheid glared at her teammate.

"Aww, but Adellll, I really want onigiri." Julie whined to the girl.

"But it's my turn..." Enma quietly spoke to the Simon Famiglia loud argument.

"Don't worry, I'll make you your favorite mochi." Skull whispered to the downtrodden Earth user.

"Grazie" He smiled brightly at her.

"I see, so the Tri-Ni-Set will be safe." Yuni had finished telling Kawahira the future of the rings. "I guess I will have to have trust in the future generations." He smiled ruefully at the irony of it all. He should have listen to Sepira from the very beginning.

"Thank you Kawahira" Yuni smiled at the older man.

"It's a real good thing Yuni was here, else we would have never convinced him." Yamamoto reverted back to his happy-go-lucky personality and smiled happily. "Nice job on stalling him Skull-chan." He gave a thumbs up to her.

"It was indeed EXTREMELY a good idea, I would have never thought of that!" Ryohei laughed cheerily, though Skull was quickly distracted when steel eyes had met her vision.

"I do not appreciate being lied to baby carnivore" Kyoya glared at the small exhausted baby.

"Well I don't appreciate wanting to be bitten every time I want to enter Namimori." she snarked back at him, she wasn't in the mood to deal with a predatory cloud.

"Hn, I expect a fight when you are healed or else you are going to be bitten to death." Hibari walked off away from the crowd of people.

"That bloody little bastard knows he will be getting a fight either way." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Enma simply sweatdropped at the exchange.

"Kufufu, that was quite the interesting performance you put on." Mukuro chuckled as he disappeared as soon as he appeared with Chrome smiling beside him.

"I'm never gonna figure out that kid am I?" Skull deadpanned, which Enma merely sweatdropped in response.

"Thank you Skull-san" Tsuna bowed his head at her.

"You better be grateful that the tenth is thanking you." Gokudera barked out, though he seems to be bowing to her as well.

"Ahh, thanks I guess" Skull just rolled with it, she is learning very quickly on how to deal with the Vongola brand of craziness.

"It was indeed interesting" Reborn commented as he hopped on Tsuna head. "I, and the rest of the arcobaleno, have never seen you that angry before? What made you snap?" He gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Ahh, well you know…" she trailed off and looked away from the hitman piercing eyes.

"No, I don't know what you mean. Use your words, you haven't regressed into a child that much." He tried to get a rise out out of her. Some were casually trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I don't want to become a puppet again." she spoke so quietly that almost everyone listening in couldn't hear even the first word, the only ones who did hear was those that were in close proximity of her aka Enma, Reborn, Gokudera and Tsuna.

Thankfully, she was saved from further questioning when Talbot walked up to the group. "I believe it's time to get started."

Everyone back straighten in readiness and the anxious arcobaleno made their ways to the jars, though Skull was slower than the rest of them due to her dangerously mixing magic and flames together. She smiled at Fon who had let her use him his shoulder as a crutch the rest of the way.

They silently stood in front of their designated jar and at once, began pumping large amount of flames into their jar.

It seemed never ending, it kept on taking and taking while they kept on giving and giving until...it stopped. They all felt something snap inside of them and heard Checkerface say the most beautiful words.

" _The curse is lifted."_

They all unconsciously smiled when a warm aura filled up their entire body inside and out. They could imagine the feel and the use of permanently using their original body once again. They open their eyes...to see that absolutely nothing has changed.

"What the hell Kora!" Colonello was the first to yell first, then screeched even louder when he saw that only Lal had her normal body.

"Oi, what is the meaning of this Checkerface" Reborn glared venomously as he pointed his twin guns at him, he had enough of the clown trickery.

"Your are curse free, but since Lal was the only one with an incomplete pacifier, the rest of you have to age like a regular human." He received aggravated and annoyed stares in his direction with countless of angered yells.

"I think this is a bloody trend that all immortal beings wants me to hate them." Skull eyebrow twitched at Checkerface telling them last minute.

"What do you mean?" Fon was trying to calm himself down and decided to talk to his friend as a distraction.

"Oh, well I had to deal with someone who was obsessed with immortality before, and to this day, even if it's just a passing thought, I still hate him."

"Wait you met someone else who had the potential to be immortal?! Verde leaped at the opportunity to learn more about the man Skull had fought, he was not about to go to Checkerface for any answers. He would rather train with Reborn, Colonello and Lal combined than ask the joker anything.

"Was he as crazy as this clown?" Colonello hopped on Lal shoulder, she thought it felt weird about her now being able to carry them around, this is going to be an excruciating long couple of years for her.

"Lovegevity affects each person in a different way" a melodious voice resonated throughout the field as an older blonde woman made her to them followed by a tall lanky man and a smaller muscular teen. "There's even wandering saying that if you live long enough, a great hero would eventually turn into a villain."

"Luna, Neville, Teddy, what are you three doing here?" Lal asked before anyone else said anything.

"The small Sky knew that the time had reached its final hour and we were called by the Cloud stag for our assistance." Luna replied leaving many confused.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one confused here?" Tsuna asked around him and he got nods of confusion as well.

"Oh, you came just at the right time Luna." Yuni smiled at the young woman. "I hope none of the wrackspurts have been invading your ears?"

Luna shook her head "None at all, though it seems that a few crawled into yours a few minutes ago, i'm terribly sorry we had cause you to worry."

Yuni gave a secreted smile "It's alright, though the creatures had entered, I have already seen the thestral in all its glory and have accepted it."

"I'm so confused on what just happen?" Lussuria did not know what they spoke at all, and he speaks more than twenty different languages.

"Shishishi, the prince is also confused, but highly amused." Belphegor laughed, he may have no clue on what's going on but he's going to enjoy everyone confused expressions.

"My bad, I forgot to introduce myself" Luna smiled and curtsied "my name is Luna."

"I'm Neville, Luna husband," The lanky man introduced himself " and don't worry, she confuses just the people that doesn't understand the meanings."

"So basically everyone." The blue haired teen bluntly said then his eyes widen. "MUM!"

He raced over to the smaller Cloud and lifted her up in a hug, his hair suddenly turned a flaming orange.

"MOM?!" Everyone shouted sans the arcobaleno and the more stoic people like Mukuro, Xanxus, and Hibari.

"Godson to be exact, i'm his godmother." She debunked their false accusation before it could continue.

"Oh…" Tsuna looked slightly embarrassed when he had jumped to conclusion.

"Ah sorry about that" The teen rubbed the back of his head with one hand while still carrying his godmother in the other. "I'm Teddy, I tend to overreact sometimes." His pink hair matched his flushed cheeks.

"How is your hair eve-" Leviathan questioned, but was interrupted before anyone could answer.

"Why are you here anyways? All Yuni told me to do was message you to arrive." The Cloud never fully understood why the Yuni told her to do that.

"Well the smallest Sky of the seven colors knew the paths split in various ways, one path was larger than the others with visible footprints that continued onward, yet it led to sorrow and humiliation so she decided to fix up the path you all had trekked on." Luna smiled mysteriously, everything was silent.

"What the fuck did she just say?" Squalo was the first to break the silence, but got smacked upside his head by Lussuria.

"I'm EXTREMELY confused!" Ryohei scratched his head.

"What did she mean?" Tsuna was trying to figure it out.

"I'm not certain, maybe the path are...I don't know." Enma sweatdropped when he couldn't think of anything.

"...! Oh." That was all Kawahira said when his face lit up in realization.

"Idiots" Reborn scoffed "Yuni knew this was going to happen and decided to call upon Luna and the others for help."

"Ohhh."

"Though the question now is, how are you going to help us?" They all looked towards the young adult.

She didn't say anything, instead she pulled out six bluish green vials from her bag. "This was a potion that could change your age temporarily, but a friend of ours made quite a few of adjustments, and now it will greatly speed up your aging process from years down to a single week permanently." Neville explained while Luna handed out the potions.

When Skull received hers, she smiled at the seemingly innocent vial "I really have to go see George one day and catch up."

"You can do that after you go back to your regular age." Neville smiled encouragingly. "We should also invite the rest of the Weasleys, else Molly might yell at you herself instead sending you a howler." Her, Neville and Teddy grimaced at the thought of the deadly red letter.

"So if we drink this, we would go back to our original age before the curse?" Colonello inspected the small vial in his chubby hands.

"In a week or so, no longer than that." Luna softly smiled at the arcobaleno, it showed no hint of deception or threat.

So without a single hesitation they downed it in one gulp, the rest of the strongest seven didn't even try to cast doubt on the newcomers. They trust Skull and Skull trust them, beside they met them once before and that was all the assurance they needed.

At first nothing happen, much to their disappointment, but then they all felt something strange prickles in their toes then their knees, legs, stomach, necks until it finally reached their heads. It felt like a burst of energy was spreading through their bodies until it gradually ceased all together.

They were all in a daze for a couple of seconds until they saw their non-chubby hands.

"Hell yeah!" A ten year old Colonello jumped in joy.

"Fascinating." Verde, who was thirteen and smirking happily, started to examine his hands and body. "

"Hmph" Reborn crossed his arms in satisfaction, he was quite happy in an eleven year old body than his 3 year old one.

"It worked" Viper, who was also eleven, bluntly stated then sagged his shoulder in relief.

"Of course it did." A nine year old Fon replied with his hands in his sleeves.

"Thank God, I didn't want to wait years to go back to my age!" A happy seven year old Skull said, and proceeded to tackle the older woman in a hug, Luna caught her very easily.

"Thanks for keeping this look, you rock." Skull whispered when she saw her violet hair and violet eyes were still there after she had left the wizarding world.

"I know" She smirked then inspected her friend body. "You are very tiny you know." The child in her arms, who only response was a guilty smile. The platinum blonde looked at the arcobalenos and gave a toothy grin.

"Thank you for taking care of that problem by the way, the wrackspurts have long since invaded and controlled their bodies, it's a pity they can move from person to person." She received smirks and menacing smiles back.

"What problem?" Tsuna asked very hesitantly, each of the Arcobaleno, except Skull who was chatting it up with Luna, grinned like a cat catching its prey.

"Just some family problem." Yuni smiled serenely to everyone, but if anyone there had took a closer look, the right of her eyebrow was twitching steadily. That right there had stated something else no one could figure out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake: An Annoying Fight with a Persistent Carnivore**

"So Hibari-san really wanted that fight." Tsuna sweatdropped as he watched the Disciplinary President fight off against a, annoyed, thirteen year old Skull.

"Hahaha, i'm surprised he waited this long." Yamamoto chuckled as he watched Hibari swipe at Skull only for her to crouch and do a low sweep.

"It's been two days." Gokudera deadpanned, the President then leaped and gave a high kick to her head which she proceeded to catch and throw him to the side.

"He's EXTREMELY impatience." Ryohei cried out, Hibari placed his feet on the wall and pushed himself forward for a bigger boost in speed, unfortunately that backfired on him when Skull stopped him with her bare hands and proceeded to grab his tonfas and threw them to the side. She then took his arms and twisted it around his back and pinned him to the ground.

"We have a winner." A fifteen year old Reborn smirked from his place against the wall which Hibari had leaped from. "It's a good thing you did, if you didn't I would have had to train you myself."

"I rather not" Skull sweatdropped and let go of the Carnivore, she's already his lackey, she doesn't need him to be her tutor aka torturer.

"Hn" Hibari jumped up from the ground and gave the Stuntwoman a hard stare. "Omnivore, next time don't lie to me about your abilities." He then turned and walked away.

"I never lied to you in the first place all I said was 'I don't want to fight!'" The female Cloud hollered at him, he gave no indication that he heard her at all.

"Omnivore?" Tsuna questioned. "What does he mean by that anyways? He call me an Omnivore, but I still don't know what he means when he says that."

"Maybe it's because you eat an equal amount of meat and veggies." Yamamoto joked.

"BAKA! It obviously means the Tenth is both merciful and strong!" Gokudera explained.

"Really" Tsuna was highly doubtful that was the reason.

"Its close though," Reborn cut in "following Hibari line of thought you hate fighting, but you will fight when it's necessary and win."

"Reborn" Tsuna smiled brightly at the compliment, though it soon became terrified when a green gun was pointed at his face.

"Though your still not strong enough yet to MY liking Dame-Tsuna." He had an evil glint in his eyes as he started firing at them, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei wasn't excluded.

Skull kept quiet as she watched the boys run away frantically from the incoming bullets. ' _Did Reborn just compliment me!?"_ She thought, but never spoke it out loud. She doesn't know what the spartan tutor will do to her if she said that.

* * *

 **Me: "I think this is my longest oneshot yet for now, though maybe I will exceed this in the future. I know some things don't align with the Manga, but this is ma story, so I tweaked some things to better fit the story."**

 **Squalo: "It's YOUR shitty story, you can whatever the fuck you want on it! And why the Fuck am I here?!"**

 **Me: "Well it is my 'Shitty' story as you so eloquently pointed out, so you close us out!"**

 **Squalo: "Tch, We hope you enjoyed this shitty story, I know I didn't, and have a fuckin shitty day."**

 **8$ PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6: You Better Have A

**Me: Welcome everyone and Merry Christmas! This one is a Christmas Edition so kick back, bundle yourself in a blanket, drink some hot Chocolate and enjoy!**

 **(5 year) Lambo: "Baka-Smiley doesn't own the Harry Potter series or Hitman Reborn, if Smiley did then-Wahh!" He trips and the 10 year bazooka lands on top of him.**

 **(15 year) Lambo: "Huh? What am I doing here? I was just making cookies? Oh well, if Smiley did own them then the I would not be so stupid when I was young, yare, yare can I leave?"**

 **Me: "You were five? Kids are generally naive when their five, beside you can't complain I seen you do stupid things as well!"**

 **(15 year) Lambo: "No I-whoa!" He trips on the same exact spot his five year old self trip and the bazooka falls on him too.**

 **Me: "Uh huh, of course you don't"**

 **(25 year) Lambo: "Sigh, why does my younger self do this?" He scratches his head.**

 **Me: "Damn I almost forgot 25 year old Lambo is good lookin."**

 **(25 year) Lambo: "You say something?" He opens one eye.**

 **Me: "Nope! Nothing at all! Just start us off!"**

 **(25 year) Lambo: "Alright then, enjoy the story."**

* * *

 **Oneshot: You Better Have A...**

 **When: 10 Years after curse, Tsuna 10th Vongola boss**

"So why are we doing this again?" Lambo drawled out while mixing the cookie batter.

"Tsuna thought that all of the Servants in the mansion needed a break, I wouldn't blame them, everyone else ganged up on us to cook for them." Yamamoto cheerily explained as he shaped the cookies.

"Little Tsuna sure doesn't think things through at times dearie." Lussuria chuckled with two gingerbreads in his hands.

"That's for sure, now were the ones doing all the cooking while they get to kick back and relax." Skull pointed out, she held a bag of candies containing gumdrops, marshmallows, candy cane and anything else that was tooth rotting.

"Hahahaha, yeah Tsuna really didn't think this through." The Rain user laughed.

 _-Flashback-Couple-Minutes-before-living-room-_

 _It was the eve of Christmas in the Vongola home, the Christmas tree was put up, lights and decorations were hanged around the house, Tsuna especially made sure there was absolutely no mistletoe after the incident last year. Hibari and Chrome coincidentally passed each other underneath it and let's just say that Mukuro was really giving Hibari the fight of his life when he saw that train wanted the Varia to join them on this holiday, though it took a whole lot of persuading on his and Lussuria part. Then it started to evolve from there when Viper, Belegrophor and Lussuria dragged him there, had called upon the rest of the arcobaleno to join him in the joyous (suffering) occasion. And when that many people of their craziness are bound in the same room, chaos is bound to rain down in heaps._

 _Hibari was fighting both Mukuro and Belegrophor at the same time, Gokudera was arguing with Leviathan for who's boss is better, Yamamoto was dodging/fighting with Squalo, Colonello and Reborn both got in a shooting competition with Lal keeping track of the results. Even Viper was also having an illusion challenge with Chrome to see how long she can keep it up, and Verde was arguing with Shamal over their hypothesis on how Rain flames can affect the human body. The only ones that wasn't apart of the chaos was Lussuria who was having a pleasant chat with Fon over their different fighting styles, Xanxus who was just glaring at anyone that got near him, and Skull, along with Tsuna, who was watching the teens play a board game with the other teenagers there." (Yuni, Lambo, I-pin, Fran and Fuuta)_

 _Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the person, it all simmered down when Xanxus shot his X-guns in the air, five times. One to get their attention, another to make sure they knows it was him and the rest was because they annoyed him._

" _YES BOSS!" Leviathan, one of the very few who wasn't irritated by the loud gunshots, shouted in glee._

" _I'm hungry, where are the servants with the food?" Xanxus looked towards the Vongola Boss, who seemed to want to shrivel away from sight right then there._

" _...ahh" Twins sighed at the eventual uproar. "I send them away to spend the rest of the holidays with their families."_

" _WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND AWAY THE SERVA-" Leviathan was promptly quieted by Gokudera sticking a dynamite in his mouth._

" _DON'T YELL AT THE TENTH YOU BASTARD!" The silverette yelled at the Lighting user, they were back to butting heads with each other once again._

" _Shishishi, the peasant does make a valid point though. Who is gonna cook for the prince?" Belegrophor sat up on the couch he was thrown at after the fight had ended._

" _Dame-Tsuna, you made a mess of things, now it's your problem to fix it." Reborn leaned back on the wall with a smug grin, he had won the competition when his bullet was one millimeter to the right farther than Colonello._

" _Don't you worry!" Lussuria stood up "Fortunately I have experience in the kitchen, if I let any other Varia member do it then the whole place would burn down like last time." He chuckled as he dodged knives, Lighting and a sword._

" _Hahaha, it's the same for me too. Gokudera, Chrome, Tsuna and Ryohei almost burned down the kitchen while trying to cook ramen when we were still in highschool."_

" _I remember that" Lambo picked his head up from the game. "I had to grab the fire extinguisher, turn off the sprinklers and then kick them out when they were reaching for another pan. Takeshi and I had to cook the rest of the meals, it actually turned out pretty good despite the previous attempts made on it."_

" _Skull-nee is also a good cook too," Yuni triumphantly smiled at her piece finishing the end first. "for my birthday she made me a Lemon pound cake...it was gone by the next day." She skulked when she remembered that the rest of the arcobaleno also took multiple pieces too._

 _Everyone looked at the people who could actually cook and the next thing they knew, they were all placed in the kitchen with the task of baking sweets and other pastries for them._

 _-Flashback-End-Present-Christmas-Cookies-Gingerbread-_

"Is that batter almost done by any chance?" Skull questioned Lambo who was still mixing the batter.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's finished." He handed it off to her, then she poured it inside the pan and placed it in the oven.

"Mouuu, it's going to be sooo boring while we wait on those cookies to bake." Lussuria complained while placing the finished gingerbread house next to him.

"Well we can't even leave the room, Xanxus-san told us specifically not to exit this room until everything is finished." Takeshi pointed out and leaned on the counter.

"...! Idea!" Lussuria perked up as he spotted something on top of the large fridge.

"Should we stop him?" Lambo quirked his eyebrow as they watch the Sun user reach for an rectangular object.

"We have nothing better to do, beside it could be fun." The stuntwoman pointed out.

" _Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear!"_ The foreign object turned out to be a radio, that was blaring out Christmas music.

" **Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!** " Lussuria sang along with the radio, he received two deadpan stares and one enthusiastic grin.

"Really?" Lambo questioned. "Are you really doing this?"

" **Oh ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see."**

"Apparently he is" Skull deadpanned, she leaned on the counter to get comfortable.

" **Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me!"** Yamamoto proceeded to sing along too as he kissed both Skull of cheeks.

"And apparently he's not the only one." Skull used her arms to cover her face in embarrassment.

The radio then suddenly changed, which brought on questioning looks.

"That must be really old if it does that." Lambo commented then grinned when he heard the next song.

" _Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose"_ The radio sang out, keeping its peppy beat from before.

"Like a light bulb!" Lambo called out after it said nose, he always like doing this part.

" **And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows~** " Both the Sun and the Rain user continued to sing along.

"Like an lantern!" The youngest raised his voice to compensate for the other two voices singing along.

Skull just continued to watch them, she couldn't help the smile growing on her face.

" **Then one foggy Christmas Eve santa came to say."** The duo looked towards the other two.

" **Ho Ho Ho** " Lambo and Skull both cried out " **Rudolph with your nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"** Both sing it lowly, or tried to in Skull case.

The song changed once more, though this time the cooks were too wrapped up in the holiday cheer to care.

It went from one Christmas song

" **Rocking around the Christmas Tree have a happy holiday!** " Lambo cried out as he pretend to play a guitar while hopping around the counter.

To the next.

" **Walking in a Christmas Wonderland."** Takeshi and Skull were arm in arm walking around the large kitchen.

Then the next, which turn to be very...seductive.

" **Think of all the fun I missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed."** Lussuria sang seductively, and pointed a finger at Takeshi chest while giving him an air kiss. The rest only sweat drop as they continue to sing the background parts.

Back to festive once more.

" **Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!"** They all sang out and proceeded to sing the rest of the songs.

It was very festive in the semi-vacant kitchen, the cookies were actually done and taken out of the oven. It didn't stop the mood though, that is until one soft song stop them in their tracks.

" _Silent Night, Holy Night"_ the radio played the solemn, yet soothing song. " _All is calm, All is bright."_

" **Round yon virgin, Mother and Child"** Skull quietly sang with the lyrics, if she digged through her memories she could recall her very first sentimental Christmas gift. An emerald sweater with the letter 'H' in a bold red, given to her by the Weasleys. If she went even further she can faintly recall flaming red hair pressed against her face while ocean blue eyes was shaking a gift around, waiting eagerly for her to attack it.

" **Holy infant so tender and mild"** The rest of the bakers started to quietly sing along as well, as to not disturb the fragile atmosphere that moves slowly around the kitchen like a grandmother in a rocking chair. " **Sleep in heavenly peace"**

" **Sleep in heavenly peace."** Skull, and everyone else's, eyes quickly move towards the door when more voices were added. To their surprise, Fuuta, Yuni, I-pin and Tsuna were there, but not anyone else. They continued to sing either way.

" **Silent night, Holy night"** To their curiosity, their were still more voices that wasn't the people at the door, they gave guilty smiles when they wouldn't say anything on the matter. They know it's not an intruder, cause come on who would invade the Vongola house, or any of the servants.

" **All is calm, All is bright"** It only takes a moment more before they realize who was singing, and continued on, the growing smiles on their faces increased even more. " **Round yon virgin, Mother and Child."**

Just a few feet away from the door you could see the rest of the family there, either sitting on the floor or leaning against the wall. You could have called it a Christmas Miracle, really you could have called it that, since not a single person was fighting with each other. Instead they were singing sans Hibari (who was humming softly) and Xanxus, yet even his usual angry expression soften as the song continues. " **Holy infant so tender and mild"**

" **Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly Peace"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thank you so much!" Yuni thanked everyone for the gifts, it was Christmas morning and everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree. "It's so pretty." She admired the beautiful orange dress from Skull.

"No problem at all Yuni" Skull smiled with her new headband from the smaller sky placed on top of her head. Her helmet was placed to the side and her face was clear of makeup, she still covered the scars though.

"Thank you Hayato" Tsuna smiled at the new rings he received from his right hand man. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it so much!" The silverette smiled brightly while holding a large amount of books. "I should thank you! The new series of the Supernatural: The Arts of the Unknown, wasn't even suppose to come out until March!" He squeezed the books tighter in his arms.

"Oi, lackey i'm hungry, go make me something to eat!" Reborn called out to the smiling Cloud while polishing his new set of shoes from his former student. Skull looked at him ridiculously then at Fon who politely requested some food as well.

"Huh?"

"Me too! Hey idiot baseball! Also make me something to eat too!" Gokudera yelled at him, though his voice didn't hold any venom in it at all.

"Eh?"

"That's an EXTREMELY good idea! LAMBO! Can you make me lunch too!" Ryohei punch in the air, with his new boxing gloves, as encouragement.

"May I have some as well?" Chrome smiled at her younger sibling, her new earrings were sparkling against her ears.

"What?"

"Shishishi, the prince is also hungry as well. Lussy! Make me something to eat!" The Storm prince yelled at the flamboyant Sun. He was shining his new crown that Lussuria had made from scratch.

"Make me some too Lulu-chan." Fran drawled with his pear shaped hat he was gifted.

"Hmm?"

They were pushed out of the living room and into the kitchen to cook everyone lunches.

"...WHERE IS THE RADIO DISRUPTING THINGIE!" Colonello yelled suddenly yelled at the scientist, who wasn't even phased and reached for it behind the couch. "It's right here, and it's called the Electromagnetic Disruptor, not 'thingie.'" Though it didn't seem he was heard as he grabbed it and headed towards the kitchen with almost everyone else following behind him.

"What was that all about?" Dino questioned, he just arrived today along with Nana, Dino, Bianchi and Takeshi dad. He received a guilty smile from the Vongola boss who only shrugged his shoulder.

He wasn't about to tell Dino, despite him being his Nii-san, that Verde made a device (in the span of five minutes?!) that can change the radio frequency and they were messing around with it yesterday with the radio in the kitchen.

No way, he would like to keep himself in one piece, not burned, shot, sliced, beaten and bruise, electrocuted, trapped in any illusions, or cut open. He would keep that whole fiasco yesterday under lock and key then throw that key in the Vongola secret safe with the rest of the precious memories.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:...Merry Christmas and…**

" _On the first day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _One Great Big Family~"_ Skull sang.

" _On the second day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Two annoying rivals"_ Lal growled out at Reborn and Colonello.

" _And a Great big Family~"_ Skull sweatdropped.

" _On the third day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Leviathan proudly stated and presented the steaks in his hands.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ Lal quirked her eyebrow at the food.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ Skull facepalmed. "Not even halfway into the song and we already messed up."

" _On the Fourth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Four gyoza buns"_ Fon and I-pin sang.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Leviathan had to cover his nose from the smell.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ Lal did too, Colonello and Reborn had nose plugs.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ Skull had no problem with the smell.

" _On the fifth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Five Great Big Hits~"_ Ryohei and Takeshi cried out.

" _Four gyoza buns"_ Fon and I-pin continued.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Leviathan had a thinking face. "Hey do you mean baseball hits or punches?"

" _Two annoying rivals,"_ Lal turned towards the Lightning user "Don't ask! We'll be here for longer than intended!"

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ Skull sweatdropped.

" _On the sixth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Six annoying herbivores"_ Hibari muttered and was eyeing the Mukuro illusionary clones.

" _Five Great Big Hits~"_ They toasted each other with eggnog.

" _Four gyoza buns"_ The duo became a trio when Fuuta joined them.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Leviathan was making some more after Bester, Xanxus liger, ate it.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ Lal rolled her eyes _._

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ Skull just smiled at the eventual commotion.

" _On the seventh day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Seven little rings"_ Yuni, Tsuna, and Byakugan all sang out.

" _Six annoying herbivores"_ Hibari growled out at the reoccurring illusions.

" _Five Great Big Hits~"_ They ignored the rising chaos from the Mist and Cloud.

" _Four gyoza buns"_ Fon sipped his tea while Fuuta and I-pin drinked juice.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ He was still cooking the steaks.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ This time Lal was looking straight at the Mist and Cloud Duo instead of the other two snipers.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ She threw a fist in the air, she promptly ignored the agitated Carnivore eyeing the illusions.

" _On the eighth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me"_

" _Eight scary illusions"_ Fran, Chrome and Mukuro sang, Mukuro was having too much fun toying with Hibari.

" _Seven little rings"_ Yuni and Tsuna sweatdropped, while Byakugan continued to eat his marshmallows.

" _Six annoying herbivores"_ Hibari finally had enough and began to attack each of the illusions.

" _Five Great Big Hits"_ The Rain and Sun referred to Kyoya this time as he bashed the illusions in the heads.

" _Four gyoza buns"_ Fon sweatdropped at his nephew rage.

" _Three cooked steaks!"_ The Lighting user proudly presented his steaks once again, until Bester ate it again.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ Reborn sang since Lal was now fighting with the Colonello.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ She sang loudly, they were almost there.

" _On the ninth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Nine investigations"_ Verde and Gokudera sang, one about flames the other about UMA sightings.

" _Eight scary illusions"_ Fran and Chrome sang, since Mukuro was kinda busy.

" _Seven little rings"_ The skies tuned the destruction out and continued the song, while catching multiple falling vases at the same time.

" _Six annoying herbivores"_ Hibari slammed his tonfas into Mukuro trident.

" _Five Great Big Hits"_ The two men punched their fist out five times.

" _Four gyoza buns"_ I-pin and Fuuta sang, Fon was busy catching the falling chandelier.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Squalo boredly sang, Leviathan was busy cooking the steaks once again.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ This time all three sang it as they directed their eyes to the fighting duo.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ She caught a flying lamp in the air. "We better finish this before the whole place comes to ruins."

" _On the tenth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Ten diamond crowns"_ Belegrophor and Lussuria happily stated.

" _Nine investigations"_ The duo was looking into their own research.

" _Eight scary illusions"_ Only Chrome sang this as Fran was hiding from the Storm prince knives and Mukuro was fighting with Kyoya.

" _Seven little rings"_ They were putting back the vases in their original places.

" _Six annoying herbivores_ " He growled at the increasing illusions.

" _Five Great Big Hits"_ The eccentric two was now pretending they were hitting a home run.

" _Four calming teas"_ Fon handed all four teas to the Sun and the Two Rain arcobalenos, and also a stressed Lighting.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Leviathan drank the tea in one gulp when he was done with the food.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ They drank it as well, but in a calmer pace.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ Skull facepalmed at the chaos.

" _On the eleventh day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Eleven grape candies"_ Lambo calmly spoke, with the candy in his mouth.

" _Ten diamond crowns"_ The Sun and Storm Varia members were admiring the crowns.

" _Nine investigations"_ Verde muttered it lowly, Gokudera was helping Tsuna clean up the mess.

" _Eight scary illusions"_ Mukuro darkly chuckled and amped up the illusions.

" _Seven little rings"_ They went back to singing, but they kept on cleaning too.

" _Six annoying herbivores"_ Kyoya found the real Mukuro once more and began to attack him.

" _Five Great Big Hits"_ Takeshi and Ryohei were also helping put away the fallen paintings.

" _Four calming teas"_ Fon serenely sipped his tea with the teens next to him.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Leviathan went down one knee and presented the steaks to Xanxus.

" _Two annoying rivals"_ Colonello boredly sang this time and watch the other two have a shoot off.

" _And a Great Big Family~"_ Skull yelled "One more to go!"

" _On the twelfth day of Christmas the mafia gave to me."_

" _Twelve bags of money"_ Viper monotonically sang then glared at Lambo. "Don't you dare stop."

" _Eleven grape candies"_ Lambo quickly said his lines and turned towards the next two.

" _Ten diamond crowns"_ They quickly sang as well "Shishishi, no more interruptions alright peasants, the prince wants to finish this."

" _Nine investigations!"_ Gokudera sang it loudly from his spot next to his Boss, Verde didn't even look up from his notes

" _Eight scary illusions"_ The trio came back once again to end the song.

" _Seven little rings"_ The three Skies sighed in relief at the almost ending of the song.

" _Six annoying herbivores"_ Hibari spoke, he wants this annoying song to end already.

" _FIVE GREAT BIG HITS!"_ Takeshi accidentally hit a ball through the roof, while Ryohei punched through the walls.

" _Four calming teas"_ The Storm user thinks he'll need more than that judging by the looks from the others.

" _Three cooked steaks"_ Xanxus spoke as Leviathan eyes sparkled at him. "BOSS!"

"Shut it!" " _Two annoying rivals!"_ All three of them glared at the final person to end this suffering.

"Oh screw it... _AND ONE INSANE FAMILY!"_ Skull sang out loud and finished the torture. "Let's all agree to never do that again."

"Agreed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake 2: ...and A Happy New Years!**

 _Ten_

 _Nine_

 _Eight_

 _Seven_

 _Six_

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One!_

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The Arcobaleno, Vongola, and Varia proudly stated. Ryohei, Colonello, and Lussuria popped open the champagne bottles and it exploded high in the air and sprinkled down on everyone.

"This taste really funny." Fran swayed when he tasted the alcohol. He wasn't the only one as Lambo, and I-pin was also rocking back and forth with a red flush on their cheeks.

"RYOHEI!"

"COLONELLO!"

"LUSSURIA!"

"I'm EXTREMELY sorry!"

"I forgot there was still people here underage, kora!"

"Oh dear, we made quite a mess of things...my bad dearie~"

* * *

 **Me: Okay, I'll admit I think I may have made some of the characters a little OOC, what do you guys think? I don't know cause in my opinion I think they'll act differently when in the company of family and not just subordinates. Leave a reply of what you guys think.**

 **Me: Anywho now that that's out of the way I HAVE ONE FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Me: "From the top of our head!"**

 **Arcobaleno: "To the bottom of our hearts."**

 **Vongola: "Down to the sole of our heels."**

 **Varia: "We joyously wish everyone here."**

 **Me: "Whether you are as old as the sky or as young as a child."**

 **Everyone: "HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**

 **8) PEACE AND HAVE A HAPPY HO HO HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
